Another Story
by Teenslayer
Summary: Buffy gets herself into a sticky situation and its up to the scoobies to help her. alittle BA
1. the beginning

Buffy, The Vampire Slayer- Fanfiction  
  
Setting = Sunnydale, California  
  
Another Story-Chapter 1  
  
One dark and gloomy day, Vivien Tang, a high-school student was taking an evening stroll by herself. A shadow was  
  
following her, but Vivien was oblivious to it. An icy breeze struck her. "Maybe I should start back home. It's getting colder by  
  
the moment." When she turned around, everything looked the same. Vivien felt something brush against her and slowly, hesitantly turned around She attempted to scream, but no sound came out of her mouth. She was face to face with a blood-thirsty vampire.  
  
The hideous monster bared its fangs at her and said, "I've been patient, but now it's time."  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh...............! A vampire! But that's not possible, vampires only exist in fictional stories."  
  
"Believe it or not, vampires are as real as can be and they like to live on blood from, stupid worthless humans. Time to suck you dry and turn you into one of us," it growled.  
  
"No!" was all Vivien could manage before the vamp grabbed her. As it devoured on her blood, Buffy was on her way over. It dropped poor, helpless Vivien on the floor after sucking every last drop of her blood. It wiped its bloody mouth just as Buffy, a teen vampire slayer appeared from behind a tree and struck it with a stake.  
  
Before the hideous monster turned to dust, it yelled painfully, "You'll never win slayer!"  
  
"A dusted vampire trying to teach me a lesson?" Buffy replied jokingly.  
  
Suddenly, 3 vampires, all from different directions, appeared, forming a triangle around her . Buffy threw one at another and staked them both. The 3rd one jumped on her, but she dodged and kicked him in the stomach, sending him growling in pain back towards a whole lot of recycling bottles.  
  
"Soldiers," it moaned just before Buffy staked it. Buffy was bewildered. Why had it said `Soldiers', She thought. Just when she was about to leave, vampires came from all directions, surrounding her. 15. No. 18.  
  
"Darn," Buffy muttered under her breath. In less than a second, she was punching and kicking away. Two vampires got her by her back and the others were around them in a circle as if to backup any unconscious vamp. Buffy was breathing heavily.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!!" she gasped. Now, a third was choking her. Buffy tried to fight them, but there was just too many of them. They just kept on coming. Soon later, she lost consciousness.  
  
To be continued.............................  
  
SO HOW DO U LIKE IT? THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. PLEASE SUBMIT REVIEW 


	2. Action starts

Another Story-Chap 2  
  
Buffy was on a boat, sailing peacefully. Suddenly, the sky turned a shade of gray and it started to rain. She called for Angel, but he wasn't there. She didn't know how to control the boat and they were in the middle of nowhere. Just then, a wave pushed at her. It was cold. A second later, another splashed against her, leaving her visibly shaking.  
  
"Wake up," a voice roared. Buffy blinked and focused her eyes.  
  
"Ah, you're awake," a vamp growled, standing in front of all the other ones.  
  
'That must be the leader,' Buffy thought.  
  
The vamp was not done yet. Yellow eyes locked on hers, he continued. "We finally meet. I am Klysotis. Slayer, you killed my sons and now it's time for revenge!" Klysotis had a look of hunger and longing in his eyes. He moved towards Buffy. "Do you have any idea as to what I'm going to do to you? Of course not! You'll know soon enough though. I'll make sure you don't interfere with myplans again. If you do, I'll squash you like the bug you are!"  
  
"That was quite a speech vamp. Interesting actually, but I'm sorry to say I'm not impressed." Buffy made a face. "Guess it's just not my style."  
  
"Hm.... Was that an insult?" Klysotis asked warningly, waiting for an answer. A silence followed that. Then...  
  
"You could say that," Buffy said finally.  
  
"How dare you! You dare insult me?! You wont like me when I'm angry."  
  
"Sir, please calm down. The slayer will be of good use," one of his minions rushed in. Kysotis sighed. "Yes, you're right. I'll be back tomorrow." After on last, menacing glance at Buffy, he left with his men trailing behind him.  
  
Now what? "I guess I'll have to wiggle myself out of here," Buffy said to no one in particular. She wiggled as hard asshe can, but just couldn't get the rope off of her.  
  
"Great, just great. Just what I needed!" There has to be a way out of her, she thought. Soon after, she fell asleep. She was just too tired.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
In Kysotis's room, he was trying to reach Angel. He was calling the school library (SL). Looking up at the old clock hanging overhead, he read 9:10 (p.m.).  
  
****************************************** (flashback) ***************  
  
Giles was at his desk with Xander and Cordelia. Willow was pacing back and forth, nervously. She was worried.Buffy was supposed to meet them there 2 hours ago. But, the case was, she never showed up. But then again, she never even came to school today.  
  
"Stop it. You're making me nervous too!" Xander mumbled.  
  
"You mean you're not nervous already?" Willow demanded, her accusing gaze falling onto her male friend.  
  
"Well no. Buffy could be just slaying a little late you know," Xander replied, shifting uncomfortably under her penetrating gaze.  
  
"Late! Do you know what time it is?" Willow practically screamed. "And besides, can you explain why she never showed up in school today?"  
  
That shut Xander up and there was silence again. 'Is something wrong,' Willow thought frantically. 'Where is Buffy..................'  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Angel walked for what seemed like hours. Finally, he reached Buffy's house. All the lights were out. Looking up to Buffy's room window, darkness greeted him.  
  
'Buffy couldn't have gone to sleep already. It is only 8:20.' Quietly, Angel slipped into the Summers' house and suddenly remembered that Joyce Summers (Buffy's mom) wasn't going to be home this whole week.  
  
'Where is she,' Angel wondered. "Maybe at the school library," he muttered to him self. He set of to the SL.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile at the SL, everyone was growing impatient and really worried. It was 8:55 and every minute felt like an hour.  
  
That's it! I'm going out to find her!" Xander called. No one stopped him. Just as he was going out the library  
  
doors, he bumped into Angel.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.................  
  
PLEASE SEND REVIEWS.......... THX 


	3. The call

Another Story-Chapter 3  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Angel sounded happy for once, a smile overtaking his usual brooding face. He peered into the SL (school library) cautiously. "Where's Buffy?" he exclaimed, his smile starting to waver and soon enough was replaced with an uncertain frown.  
  
"She was supposed to meet us here at 6:30, but she never showed up," Giles informed with worry evident in his eyes.  
  
Angel checked his wristwatch. "It's 9:00. You don't have the slightest idea as to where she is?"  
  
"Nope," Xander chirped. Angel started to pace along side Willow.  
  
"What do we do? She might need help right this second, while we're just sitting around," Willow remarked.  
  
"Right!" Angel second. Suddenly the phone rang and Angel rushed to pick it up. "Hello?" he called into the receiver.  
  
"Angel, how nice to hear your voice again," a familiar voice sounded.  
  
"Klysotis! You're alive?! I thought you were dead!"  
  
"I guess that proves you wrong then," Klysotis cackled. "Anyway, I didn't call to chit-chat. I called to inform you that the slayer is within my hands now and if you ever want to see her alive again, you better come tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"At the old house in the forest. We went there before. Remember?"  
  
"Yes I'll be there." Angel got off of the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Willow asked.  
  
"An old friend of mine, Klysotis ...."  
  
"Klysotis! I knew I heard you say that.. But, I thought he died long ago," Giles interrupted.  
  
"Yes, I thought the same thing, but unfortunately he's still alive." Angel paused, feeling hesitant. "Also, he has Buffy. He said to go to a place tomorrow afternoon if I want to see Buffy again," he continued solemnly.  
  
"Well, deadboy, he never said go alone, so we'll go with you." Xander countered.  
  
"Yeah. Ok," Angel replied, not really listening, not even listening to the 'deadboy' insult Xander always made. His whole mind was on Buffy. Thinking of her, concentrating on how to save her.  
  
"Tomorrow's Saturday. No school. You should all go home and rest. 8:00 a.m tomorrow morning, you can all gather  
  
here," Giles reminded.  
  
"Nice plan," Cordelia said suddenly, surprising the hell out of everyone. Then, one by one everyone left, leaving Giles alone. After they all left, Giles started to search for information on Klysotis.  
  
T.BC- please R&R 


	4. Goodbye?

Another Story-Chapter 4  
  
The next morning, Klysotis and his minions came back. They made a change of plans. He planned on playing with Buffy until Angel came.  
  
"Good morning," Klysotis cackled. Did you sleep nice?" Buffy was silent. " I found your boyfriend, Angel," Klysotis said with a tilt of his head, all the while keeping his gaze loked onto her. "He's coming here right now, right into my trap." With an unearthy laugh, he continued.  
  
"You know you can't protect him. I'd have him sooner or later just like I said. You're all chained up." Buffy was getting red. Klysotis knew he could get her mad. He chuckled to himself. Finally, Buffy couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Suddenly, she yelled out, "Shut up, you bastard" That got Klysotis' attention and this time his eyes filled with hatred and rage like never before. His minions literally backed away in fear.  
  
"How dare you call me that?!" Klysotis roared. "That's enough! Spike!," One of his minions came foward with a gun un his hand. "We don't need the slayer anymore, get rid of her. Angel's coming into my very hands right now. This stupid girl can go to hell!! Kill her!" he demanded. He was extremely angry. Spike, albeit reluctantly, raised the gun to Buffy's head. Buffy steeled herself for the blast. She closed her eyes. I'm sorry, Angel, Giles, everyone.................................  
  
Well.. Next chapter is the last.. So... please R&R  
  
TBC........ 


	5. It's all over

A/N: All right, let's finish this up.. Sorry for the delay, my computer kinda crashed.. Wellllll..., let's start.  
  
Another Story-Chapter 5 (epilogue)  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open. The room was suddenly occupied by more people than it could hold. The place was small.. Too small for all of them. After a second, Klysotis recovered from his shock and made the slayer hostage.  
  
"Don't come any closer," he yelled to Angel and the Scooby gang.  
  
Immediately spotting Buffy, Angel was about to get her, but stopped at the command. The gun was still next to Buffy's head. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest.  
  
'Why did you come? Now we're all in trouble....' The gang started to lower there weapons. Meanwhile, the vampires started to relax. Suddenly, there was a yell and Angel sprang forward, knocking a surprised Spike to the floor in less than a second.  
  
Reaching Buffy, the two hugged and kissed passionately. There were some soft words and murmuring of love. But it didn't last for long. A group of 3 vampires charged at them. Angel sprang into action knocking the vamps out cold and dusting them. Buffy followed suite. Then, the fighting real fighting started. Everyone was fighting.  
  
By now, most of the minions had been wiped out. The only ones left were 2 elites, Spike, and Klysotis, who was now cowering. Angel was fighting Klysotis, while Spike was fighting the slayer. The rest of the gang was taking on the last 2 vampires left.  
  
Angel's chance finally came. 'I'm gonna rip you open.. and just plainly kill you for what you did to my Buffy..' The 4 were fighting head to head. Then, there was a fire. Everyone turned to it. No one knew how it started but one thing was for sure, it was getting stronger and there was no way to stop it.  
  
Spike abandoned his fight and ran to his master, who was already heading out the door, which looked as if it was going to collapse in less time than you could count to 5. Everyone ran towards the exit. Meanwhile, Angel was still muttering under his breath about how he didn't get a chance to kill the loser.  
  
After everyone was out, they started walking away from the disaster. Angel and Buffy, hand in hand, in front of the group smiled at each other.  
  
The End Please R&R!!  
  
I know. it sucks. but just w/e... read my other story, please!!!! I thin it's better than this one.. lol.. Well, thanks again for reading. 


End file.
